


Our Other Sides

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika's not sure this solution to the love triangle involving her, Satoko, and Shion won't lead to disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Other Sides

Even though she and Shion had mutually agreed to share Satoko, making her happy at the same time even, Rika still knew that she was treading on thin ice. Shion was a unstable person, and, despite all outside appearances, likely fumed about having to share the object of her affection. "Let's not play games anymore," Rika decided to approach the issue one day before Satoko arrived.

"Eh? Rika-chan, you seem so serious all of a sudden. Don't spoil the occasion of us together with anything too depressing, k?" Shion said.

"I know you, Shion."

"Of course-"

"I know your kindness, but I also know that secret side of yourself. I know when it comes out, it's not really a facade. Those demonic tendencies-"

Before Rika could continue, Shion had pounced on her, disorienting her a bit as her head banged against the floor. "And what about it? My demonic side?"

Rika remained calm, struggling only slightly as she looked steadfast at Shion, just then realizing that approaching the topic by itself might lead to a calamity. Too late to turn back now. Rika couldn't even think clearly enough to save face as she felt her own angry feeling flowed through her. "I know that side determined, and also so possessive, and there's no way it would so easily give up Satoko, even a little."

"So, why do you bring this up? You'll leave Satoko alone, to just belong to me?" Shion suggested, grinning as she stayed alert to Rika's possible retaliation.

Rika had a momentary wave of panic sweep over her as she imaged life without Satoko, having to give her up to someone else. "There's no way-"

"Oh, is that right? I suspected as much. But you know, maybe I also know you pretty well, Rika. You shouldn't be too surprised. They say it takes one to know one, after all."

"And you-"

"I'm insulted you wouldn't think this arrangement was a well thought out decision. The fact that Satoko could love someone like you is what gave me hope she'd also be able to love me, after all. Maybe that other side of me that you know is interested in this other side of you. Maybe the whole of me was interested in the whole of you, and saw the benefit of being able to 'posses' someone so much like me, as well as someone as innocent as Satoko."

Rika was surprised at her new insight into Shion's perceptions. Shion actually thought the two of them were alike. "I won't deny I hide part of myself, but that side of me you see is nothing like your's," Rika said with a smirk.

"Is that the truth? Or is it just something you wish?" Shion shot back. "Well, if it comes to a choice for Satoko between you and me, don't think I'll pity you the same as you've pitied me. She'll be mine," Shion said with a vehement determination.

"Pity. That's not it," Rika insisted. "I see Satoko's feelings for you, and I won't get in the way of it. But..." Rika paused, feeling Shion's grip loosen somewhat. "I also don't want to be left behind."

"Oh," Shion said, now cheerful as she hugged Rika tightly. "Poor Rika-chan! Is that what this is about? You'll never be left out. There's no way one of my girls would ever be ignored," Shion said, cuddling up to Rika.

Rika felt a sudden rush of affection toward Shion, despite the previous display of violence. It wasn't as if she hadn't known about and accepted her friends for these tendencies before. Now that things were out in the open, and she knew how Shion felt about her, she suddenly felt less lonely. She'd known all along that this person, with all her flaws, was capable of great warmth. "Thank you, Shii-chan," Rika said after some moments of silence, then moved closer to kiss Shion.

Satoko walked in just as she did so. "Oh," Satoko groaned. "How difficult is it for you two to just wait for me?" she scolded, though still smiled mischievously as she went to join them.


End file.
